Just wait for me
by SarasaComet
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Giroro is happy... until he realizes someone has been forgotten. He charges into a snow covered town late at night to fix this. (Randomly written really late, on a prompt, GiroDoro one-shot! ahh don't kill me… I have no idea where I got the idea to write this BUT I DID and I hope it cheers SOMEONE up.)


Okay, okay, for explanation: I wrote this very late at night for no reason, with the prompt "Use the first pick up line you think of" in a story. Don't ask, just read!

* * *

It was just before midnight, and downtown Tokyo was sleeping under its' thick blanket of snow that coated the area for miles, it was dark and quiet and still save for the snow flying about in the wind- and yet one being remained out at this hour. Despite the inhospitable conditions, Corporal Giroro of the infamous ARMPIT Platoon still trudged through the foreboding wall of white. He marched as fast and as intensely as he could, despite the snow weighing down his every step. In one hand he held a just-bought card in a neat white envelope, and in the other, a small, crinkled package. It was 11:49 pm, February 14th. Valentine's Day. Well, it was unsurprising that Giroro had bought something for Natsumi ages ago, and had presented it to her earlier this afternoon. But all that heralded nothing more than a soft pat on his head and a delighted "Thank you, Giroro!". It'd made him very happy, until... until he'd spotted Dororo, sort of hovering off to the side of their little party. He was the only one that hadn't gotten a single card or chocolate. The rest of them, sure, they'd gotten plenty, but even Fuyuki had run out of cards by the time he got around to Dororo.

Well, Giroro had decided that just wouldn't do. He'd told them he'd just be gone a minute, just a minute to walk out. And he'd be back. Well, he was almost back... and even now the whole platoon was probably still at their base, probably partying even now, without him. Natsumi and Keroro having fun... without him... normally the thought would stop him dead in his tracks, but not today. He pushed it out of his mind, determined to stay focused.

He pushed himself another few feet in the icy white ocean, and grunted as the snow slid begrudgingly away under his feet. It was just one more block... just this house, and another, and another... he was almost there, almost back... he could give his damn gift to Dororo and everything would be okay...

The wind whipped briskly through the air, slapping him in the back with the snow at the top of snowbanks all around him. He gasped from the chilliness, feeling his senses shut down against the weather in an attempt to protect him. Oh no... that meant he'd get sleepy soon... that just couldn't happen, he _had_ to get home first. Another step, another, it was just one or two houses now, he couldn't give in now... just one more.

But the snow fought him savagely, and he could feel his senses dull, and the wind whipping around him felt like a strange lullaby leading him towards sleep. But he refused. Just another house, he was almost at the gate... he almost crushed his precious parcels in his grip, he'd forgotten the gifts were even there, or why he even needed to get to the gate... he just knew he had to get there. He had to. He was only feet away now, persevering to the last moment.

His hand reached up and pushed against the door, and he let himself in, his vision fading at the edges. It was alright, just a few more feet, he was almost there, he wasn't even sure why he was here but he just went forward, stumbling and and almost falling into the snowdrift beside the door. He raised his hand once more and knocked hollowly at the door, feeling the snow close in on him. He heard muffled sounds from behind the door, but they were so muffled. His legs felt weak and heavy, so he let himself sit in the soft, soft white. No one was coming yet, and he could barely see the door, his vision faded more and more, until he could only see a soft yellow glow from behind the windows. "Just a minute..." he mused, laying down completely and curling up in the comforting white pillow all around. "I'll be... just a minute..."

His vision blacked out, and he let the wind lull him to sleep at long last.

**...**

"G-Giroro! Giroro, wake up! Please, _please_ wake up. "

Giroro turned his head the tiniest bit, and slowly opened his eyes. There was light, light everywhere. It hurt his eyes at first, then seemed to dim. As his vision returned he realized he was in the underground base, seemingly alone. Had everyone else left? The party seemed long over. He noticed it was also warm, so warm. His arm seemed to be heavy with a burden, though, could it be...?

"Dororo?"

Dororo raised his head, small tears welling up in his eyes as they flooded with hope.

"G-Giroro! Thank god! I found you passed out in the snow, I really thought the worst-"

"The... snow...? Ah, I was, well... I had to get something." He clumsily pushed the smashed package and crumpled envelope at Dororo, noting their states with disappointment.

"I didn't mean to get them messed up like that, you know..." he muttered.

Dororo shook his head. "It's okay, don't try to do anything, you should just rest."

"No, wait, open it first!"

"Giroro, just calm down, I can later, when you've rested-"

"Just open the damn Valentines Gift!" Giroro moved forward, trying to push them right into Dororo's lap, his senses still punchdrunk and his vision going in and out. The only thought that remained was that Dororo _must_ get his present. But weariness crashed through him and he fell back again, exhausted by the thin effort. "Just...Just open it, okay?" he mumbled quietly.

Dororo looked at him a moment, his determination melting at the sight of the weakened Corporal, then slowly and carefully undid the ribbon on the package, letting small cherry truffles fall all over his lap.

"Ah, chocolates! And they're... cherry..." Dororo blushed, realizing they were of very good quality. _And how'd he know he liked cherry_...? "You didn't have to..."

"Just open the damn card, too, alright? It was practically the only one they had left, but y'know..."

Dororo fumbled with the envelope, and slipped open the card quietly, reading the front of it first.

"Your eyes... are blue... like the ocean...?" Dororo threw Giroro a questioning glance, but Giroro waved him off.

"Read the inside."

Dororo obeyed.

"A-And baby," Dororo flushed a bright red, "I'm lost at sea...". Dororo turned to Giroro, lit up with blush. "Giroro, this card-"

"Heh, it's corny I know, but hey. Oh and there's another part-" Giroro shifted closer, looking Dororo in the eyes and leaning in. "_Well_, you going to rock my boat, sailer?"

"G-Giroro!" Dororo exclaimed, embarrassed.

But Giroro leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him, just happy, no matter what happened next. He pushed his face up to Dororo's, and pushed his mask down an inch with his thumb while pressing his face close up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dororo." He whispered before gently touching his lips with a soft kiss.


End file.
